Tragic Future
by Volcanostar-kun
Summary: University AU. Tenten, having gotten over her feelings after her first love, Orochimaru was killed, is finally ready to move on and get into a relationship with the hottest boy on campus: Sasuke Uchiha. But will Sasuke's secret relationship with Hinata Hyuga get in her way? And is Orochimaru REALLY dead?
1. Chapter 1

Tenten was at the Konoha university. She'd recently been working up the courage to ask out Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest guy on campus. Unfortunately, her friend, Sakura, already had her eyes on him.

"It's not fair, Sakura." Tenten scowled at the girl. "You always get all the guys."

"I'm not in the mood for arguing, Tenten." Sakura yawned. Suddenly, Konohamaru ran in.

"Sakura, I saw you flirting with my Uncle Asuma!" the young boy accused. "He's way out of your league, so give up!"

"No, shut it, Konahamaru." Tenten replied, glaring at him. "It's perfect. Sakura will date Asuma and I will date Sasuke. See? It works."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Konahamaru, that was a joke." she said with an annoyed look on her face. "He's thirty-five years old. I'd never go for a guy like that."

Konohamaru gagged. "Ugh...I can just imagine a young girl like you kissing my old uncle...ew."

Tenten instantly realized now was her chance. While Sakura was distracted by Konahamaru, she could go ask out Sasuke without needing to worry about her getting in the way. So, carefully, she made her escape.

Tenten found Sasuke in the training grounds, practicing his jutsu. She went up to him, blushing in embrassesment. "Uh...hi, Sasuke." she grinned.

"Hey, Tenten!" Sasuke waved. "Are you going to practice your jutsu, too?"

"Nah." Tenten replied. "Actually, I came here to ask you out."

Sasuke looked away, trying his best not to look at Tenten. He wanted nothing more then to accept this offer, for Tenten was extremely beautiful...but to do that would be to cheat on his wife, Hinata Hyuga. Few people in Konoha University knew they were married. They had kept it secret for fear people would criticisce it due to their young age. Despite Tenten's great beauty, Sasuke would remain loyal to his wife. "Get away from me." Sasuke hissed. "I can't date you. I'm with someone else."

"You stupid little boy." Tenten spat. "Who else would you want to date but me? I'm Konoha University's top idol."

"I really don't feel like telling you." Sasuke replied sleeply, before throwing up a hand sign and vanishing in a puff of smoke. Tenten stared at the spot Sasuke was for a few seconds, trying to process. Then, suddenly, she was overcome with happiness. For too long had she yearned for Sasuke. Now, she was finally able to move past him. She began to sing:

_Oh Sasuke, I thought that now was our time,_

_Buts as this went, you were not meant to be mine_

_So now I am free_

_And you'll fade back into my life's history_

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and the air grew very cold. This made Tenten very happy because she liked cold weather. Fog creapt into the training ground into Tenten could barely see what was in front of her. Slowly, out of the fog, a ghostly, transparent figure was emerging. It was of a tall man with long black hair and pure white skin. Tenten immediately stepped back. No...this wasn't possible! This was Orochimaru, who was dead!

"Helllooooooo, my darling!" Orochimaru exclaimed, throwing his arms wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten couldn't believe it. She had thought she had lost her first love, Orochimaru, when the legendary ninja tied trying to perform a dangerous forbidden jutsu. Now...somehow, he was back. "Hey, 'rochi." she said, walking towards him seductively. "How's life?"

"Life" is very bad, thank you very much." Orochimaru hissed. "How could it be good, when I am dead?"

"Then how are you alive?" Tenten shouted. "Tell me the secret to your immortality!"

"I'm a ghost." Orochimaru replied seriously. "I came from the afterlife back to the mortal world so that I could train my spiritual body so that I can defeat Kankuro, who is the bouncer at the Ghost Pub. If I beat Kankuro, I can enter the pub and drink the finest liquor the land of the dead has to offer."

Tenten was very intrested in the idea of the afterlife. She had always dreamed about what life would be like after death. "So what's it like up there?" she asked. "What do you do?"

"It's kind of a drag, really." Orochimaru admitted. "All we really do is look through time and gossip about things that happened in the past."

"Yeah, that sounds dull." Tenten admitted. "Hey, how about you do your ghost training with me?"

"Nah." Orochimaru replied. "I'm training with my girlfriend from back when I was alive, Tsunade. Boy, she'll be happy to see me!"

Tenten's face fell. "Oh..." she replied. After being rejected by Sasuke, she had thought that she might get a second chance with Orochimaru...but no. Tenten looked up at Orochimaru. She had to make him love her. If she wasn't going to get Orochimaru, she'd be single her entire life. With a scream, she leaped forward, bearing her vampire fangs. Tenten had been bit by a vampire long ago, but had always suppressed that part of her. Right now, though, she embraced her vampirism.

"Forget it, I'm outta here." Orochimaru replied. He pushed Tenten away before preforming some hand signs. A second later, he shot up like a rocket, going higher and higher into the air until he disapeared into the clouds.

"Well, looks like the fact that I'm a vampire made him go sky-higher!" Tenten chuckled, still staring up at the sky.


End file.
